Beyond the Sun
by zelda-chic04
Summary: Zelda hates her life and wants to just be treated like a normal person. She meets Link, falls in love and ends up dealing with a jealous fairy. Something happens and it doesn't look good! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway princess

**Author's note**: Heylo all my fans and readers out there! I come again bearing yet another new story. I know I have made a ton of new stories but none have seem to have been very good;;. I'm hoping and praying that this Zelda fic will be a hit among the readers and such. I want it to be like anything else and go beyond anyone's imagination. If it doesn't fair well, I'll discontinue (which I don't want to do) Well…we'll never know until you stop reading this and actually read the story!

LaTeR dAyZ!!

zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda

Beyond the Sun

**Chapter 1**: Runaway princess

The sun was high that day. The royal sorceress predicted that it would be a rather warm day with no rain in sight.

A young girl, about the age of seventeen, stared out of her bedroom window as the heat began to rise. She dreamt of one day being able to leave to castle grounds and venture around Hyrule and the surrounding communities. She was, however, able to leave a few times, but was soon caught by guards.

"Princess Zelda, your highness, please open up your door." A knock and a woman's voice came from the other side.

"Just a minute!" Zelda took in one more deep breath of fresh air before she went to answer the door. She opened it up to see her head caretaker standing there. "Oh! Hello Impa! Will you please stop calling me 'your highness'?"

"I'm sorry my dear. Anyway, your father has summoned you to speak with him." Impa said stepping into the room.

"What does he want now," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Everyone treats me like I'm an object, well, except for you Impa."

"I'm not sure m'lady. He just requested me to tell you that you have been summoned. And you know right from wrong that everyone adores you here."

"Please. Call me just ZELDA!" Zelda sighed. "I wish I was just a normal girl for once." Zelda threw herself into Impa's arm.

Impa looked down at the miserable princess and stroked her golden blonde hair. "It'll be ok my dear. Now go on and see your father before he gets angry."

Zelda nodded her head and walked down the hall. Within minutes she arrived at the hall where her father was sitting in his throne. "Zelda, my dear! Please come here!" The King said in a sort of jolly tone.

Zelda approached her father and knelt before him. "What is it that you summoned me for, your highness?"

"Please! I'm your father! Zelda, please get up and sit here!" Her father pointed to a smaller throne next to him. "There's no need to address me like that. You're royalty!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. This was unlike her father. He had always commanded that everyone kneel before addressing him, especially his daughter. They were to speak in a formal tone and never speak out of line. Zelda was afraid to say anything at this moment.

"There's no need to be scared, Zelda." Her father said rubbing her shoulder. "Relax, please."

"oh…um…ok. What did you need me for, father?" Zelda said not making eye contact. She was still wondering why he was acting like this.

"I know I have had you address me and all that stuff, even though you're my own daughter. You're getting older now and soon you will be taking over the title of ruler of Hyrule. In a matter of time I will be addressing YOU! But that can't happen until you marry," The King stopped and paused for a moment. "This isn't customary for Hyrulian royalty to do this, but it was your mother's last wish. I'm allowing you three months to find a man that you wish to be your husband. If you don't find a suitable man in that time, I will be forced to pick one myself. Am I understood, my dear?"

Zelda was astonished. Actually, very surprised. She hadn't thought much about marriage. All she ever thought of was living a normal life as a normal girl. "Yes father." Zelda stood up, gave her father a hug and ran off.

Later that night Zelda laid down on her bed and collected her thoughts. "A husband…hmmm…I'm sure any guy would just marry me for my money and power. I want a guy who will love ME for ME. I want a normal life and a normal family. But how the hell am I supposed to FIND a guy when I'm not allowed to outside the castle grounds?! And plus I only have three months to get a guy! I'm hopeless…" Zelda sighed and fell asleep as the crickets were chirping outside.

* * *

The sun rose early the next morning, shining it's golden rays across Zelda's face. The morning mist tickled her nose, waking her up. Rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes, Zelda sat up and stretched her arms. The first thought that came into her mind was the craziest ever. 'I should runaway until I find a guy who suits me.' Zelda thought to herself. Her eyes grew wide as her smile went from ear to ear. "That's it!" Zelda jumped out of bed, dressed herself, grabbed her cloak and went to her balcony.

It was a long way down so she performed a magic spell and landed down at the bottom. There were guards everywhere, but most of them were idiots. Running down the side of the rock wall and climbing the vine that was growing on the side of the gate, Zelda made it safely into Hyrule market. It was still busy as ever.

She started walking faster again before anyone could recognize her. Zelda knew that guards were watching the drawbridge so she entered an alleyway and crawled threw a fairly large crack in one of the buildings. She jump over the moat and into freedom.

Her freedom was cut short when she heard a guard blow his whistle. 'Oh crap!' Zelda thought to herself when she started running. Holding onto her cloak's hood, Zelda ran for dear life, and headed into the first opening in the forest she could see.

Being unaware of her surroundings, Zelda ran into a person on the pathway. She rubbed her head, while on the ground, and looked at the person whom she ran into. It was a boy with green clothes, golden blonde hair, two deep blue oceans for eyes who looked about her age. Zelda couldn't afford to loose anymore time so she tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you up." The boy said offering his had.

Without hesitation Zelda took it and stood up. "Please! You have to help me!" Luckily her hood was still up so the boy couldn't see her face well.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…I'm being hunted…and I uh…need to hide away until they pass!" Zelda lied. It was better than nothing since she heard footsteps and hooves coming her way.

"Um…ok…come with me!" The boy grabbed her hand again and led her into the forest.

They stopped when they entered to what seemed to be a small village. Zelda's face was beaming to see that she was finally out of the castle and somewhere else. She looked around some to notice that the trees and plants were much different, and there were kids everywhere!

"Um…where am I?" Zelda asked nervously.

"You are in Kokiri Village. The people you see are the Kokiri. They never grow old and are watched over by the great Deku Tree."

"But…you're dressed like them and seem to be the same age as me."

"Yeah…but I'm not a Kokiri, I am a Hyrulian. I was entrusted to the care of the great Deku Tree by my dying mother."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"No need to be sorry, I never knew her and the Kokiri's became my family. I'm Link by the way, and you are?"

"I'm…uh…Zelda…"

"That's a pretty name. If you don't mind can I see what Zelda looks like?" Link reached for the hood and pulled it down. Zelda felt safe and trusted Link, even though they just met.

His eyes seemed to be fixed on her for a while once the hood was removed. Ironically, Zelda couldn't remove her eyes from Link either. An unexpected spark formed between the two, even though they just met.

Out of nowhere a blue light came flying around between Link's and Zelda's faces. Zelda looked closer and saw a small figure of a fairy with its wings flapping rapidly. "What's that?" Zelda pointed.

"Oh! That's Navi the fairy. She 'helps' me when I go on adventures. Say hi Navi!" Link responded watching the fairy turn slightly green.

"Hello you bratty princess!" The fairy hissed and darted off into the trees.

"I'm sorry about that. She's usually not that harsh around people, but she does get a little antsy around Saria, my best friend." Link apologized for the fairy while rubbing the back of his head. Zelda's face grew red.

"Are you really a princess?" He questioned, a bit curious.

* * *

Two months had passed since their meeting. Link and Zelda saw each other almost everyday, and when they didn't Zelda grew emotionally weary. Link was her first and only friend…and boyfriend. Though her father never knew about it. Zelda started to forget her father's deadline to find a man.

As for the day that Zelda ran away. She spent the rest of the day with Link and snuck back into her room and nothing was suspected. Sort of. The guards did tell her father that Zelda had escaped, but Zelda sucked up to her father and convinced him that the guards were being stupid.

The next day Zelda wanted to see Link again, but to her surprise he showed up underneath her balcony (kinda like Romeo and Juliet) and invited her to go riding. Zelda was surprised that Link accepted her for being a princess and started to love her. Maybe that day when she ran away wasn't such a bad idea.

_…Sitting_ on her balcony, Zelda waited for Link to come with his horse, Epona, and sweep her away again. Looking at the sun she become aware that it was getting late. Late for Link to come that is. Zelda felt adventurous anyway so she teleported herself down and snuck out the usual way.

Zelda went into the Kokiri village and was greeted by everyone as usual. Since her and Link were together, she became a regular and started to get to know everyone. But just like their first meeting, Navi, Link's fairy, would get jealous and run off.

Zelda spotted Link's tree house and climbed up the ladder. She heard Link and someone else talk inside. It was a woman's voice, but it was one that she didn't recognize.

"…you wrote me this letter, Link! Don't deny it!" The woman said, obviously trying to accuse Link of something.

"I never wrote you anything! And plus I told you it was over between us a long time ago! Get over it." Link started to sound annoyed.

"But Link! The proof is right here! Come back!" The woman pleaded.

Zelda finally opened the curtain door to see that a red haired woman was hanging onto Link. She wanted to go over to the girl and rip out her heart. Link pushed away the girl and walked up to Zelda.

"I can explain! It's not what it looks like! Trust me!" Link said trying to take Zelda in his arms.

Zelda backed away and smacked Link's arms away. "Go away you two-timer!" She steamed and climbed down the ladder.

Link ran out onto his tree house ledge and saw Zelda running to the exit of the Kokiri Village.

"Who was that wench?" The girl said placing her arms around Link's waist.

Link pushed away the girl, since it was indecent to slap a girl, and started heading down the ladder. "Shut up! I never want to see your face again, Malon."

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

"I know how to get her to love you again." She said, turning back to her normal color.

"I don't want to make her love me. I want her to love me on her own free will." He retorted.

She turned a bit red then calmed down to her normal blue. "I know something that will soothe her and calm her down so you'll be able to talk to her again."

"Really? What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2: Right intentions, wrong outco...

**Author's note**: Thank you for all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now to answer some things. This story is rated PG! Lol…I never write R-rated stories, but please keep reading it! I know Malon is a bit ooc, but it goes along with the story so don't fret! Happy reading!

LaTeR dAyZ!!

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda

Beyond the sun

**Chapter 2**: right intentions, wrong outcomes

As he started running out of the forest, Link could still hear the shrill cries of Malon.

"I know YOU wrote me this letter! Don't deny your love for me!" Malon cried out waving the piece of parchment.

'I hope she turns into a stalfos.' Link thought to himself as he kept running.

Out of nowhere a bright blue light shot out of the trees. "Link! Wait for me!" Navi called out flying right in front of his face.

"What do you want Navi, I can't be bothered right now." Link scolded as he kept running.

Navi turned to a bright orange. 'It better not be about that princess b!tch.' "Uh…don't go!" Navi tried to stall.

"And why not?"

"Because….uh…because we need you here! So quit running!"

"No! I'm gonna catch up to Zelda and explain everything that happened."

"HOW?! You saw what happened back at your house. She'll never take you back."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Go away Navi…"

Navi's orange glow started to brighten more as she stopped following Link. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind.

"I know how to get her to love you again." She said, turning back to her normal color.

"I don't want to make her love me. I want her to love me on her own free will." He retorted.

She turned a bit red then calmed down to her normal blue. "I know something that will soothe her and calm her down so you'll be able to talk to her again."

"Really? What is it?"

"Stop running and I'll tell you."

Link stopped running and stared at Navi. "Tell me…"

"It's an ocarina song. It's called the Lovers Elegy. Play it and she'll instantly listen to everything you have to say." Navi started to whistle the tune as Link copied her on his ocarina. "There! Now hurry!"

Link nodded his head and started running the rest of the way out of the forest.

"Heh…heh…heh…little does he know that that song ISN'T the Lovers Elegy. It's actually the Song of Transport. He'll play it and Zelda will disappear leaving him with ME!" Navi started to laugh evilly and flew away.

_…When_ Link reached the entrance to Hyrule field he played a song on his ocarina which called his horse, Epona, to come. He mounted her and started galloping. Riding passed the stone wall in Hyrule field, he saw a small figure running towards the castle wall. It was Zelda. Link caught up to her and dismounted.

"Zelda! Please stop!" Link cried out.

"Why should I?! You betrayed our love! Now good bye!" Zelda stomped off.

Link ran in front of her again and pulled out his ocarina.

"What are you doing? I don't want to hear or see anymore foolishness!" Zelda folded her arms.

Little did Link and Zelda know that a small little fairy was watching them from some nearby bushes. "This is it! Nothing can go wrong!" Navi chuckled to herself.

"Zelda, please listen…" Link placed the mouthpiece in his mouth and started playing his newly learned song.

As he was playing the song a blue light started forming around Zelda. She became panicked started to shout. "LINK! What are you doing?!"

When Link was done a blue light formed around himself as well. Link was totally oblivious to what was going on. He still thought that the song was going to calm Zelda, not send her away. Before Link could start talking, the both of them disappeared into oblivion.

Once Link and Zelda were gone Navi darted out of her hiding place. "NO! That's not what's supposed to happen! Only ZELDA was supposed to go!" The fairy screamed and flew away.

_…Moments_ later Link and Zelda landed in a body of water after being transported. Zelda caught her breath and looked around. There was nothing but water and small islands.

"LINK! What the hell did you do!? You really did it this time! I'm going to swim to one of those islands so I can find a way home. Don't bother following me!" Zelda hissed at Link.

'Dmn it! I played that song exactly how Navi taught me! What could've gone wrong?' Link thought. "Zelda! Wait! I can explain everything, just listen! PLEASE!" Link begged, trying to stop Zelda again.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Zelda commanded, putting her hand up. "I'm in a body of water in some place that I don't know! And I'm also soaking wet and pissed." Zelda almost had tears coming down her cheeks this time.

Link felt horrible and torn inside. He started to float in the water as Zelda started to swim away from him. Link and Zelda were too far away from any island to swim to, they would drown if they tried to swim anywhere far. Plus, neither of them knew if there were any type of sharks or monsters in the water. Link wanted to stop Zelda and warn her but he knew that she wouldn't listen, especially after what had just happened.

Just when Link thought all hope was lost, something nudged him in his back. He turned around and saw that it was a red boat. But it wasn't any ordinary boat. It had a dragon's head…and it talked!

"Hello there! What are you doing out in the middle of the water?" The boat asked.

Link screamed and started to swim off, but the boat continued to follow him.

"What are you doing…you…you…THING!" Spun around as quickly has he could, yelled out and drew his sword. After drawing it out, Link felt his sword get extremely heavy and almost dropped it.

"Put your sword back in it's sheath my boy! There's nothing to be scared of! I am the King of Red Lions and I am here to help you, not hurt you." The boat said while getting closer to Link.

Link put his sword away and gave the boat a weird look. "Ok…so how can you talk?"

"No time to talk right now…get in the boat so we can get your lady friend before she drowns."

Link followed the King of Red Lions' orders and got in. They sailed a bit to where Zelda was. She was barely staying above the water's surface and struggled for air. Link bent down and pulled her into the boat. Zelda's dress was soaked and clung to her body like a magnet. She was completely delirious and shut her eyes after losing a battle with herself trying to comprehend what was going on.

Several minutes passed by before Link, Zelda and the King of Red Lions made it to land. "Here you go! Finally made it to land. If you two wish to sail someplace else, I'll be here!" Red Lions said, letting Link out while carrying Zelda.

Link laid her on the sandy beach and turned around to talk to the boat. Quite to his surprise the boat was sailing off.

"HEY! STOP! WAIT A MINUTE!" Link cried out but it was no use. The boat was too far away to hear him.

Taking a long look around, Link observed the island that they were now on. It seemed really down-to-earth. Simple houses were scattered about. People walking around like there was nothing to fear. Link looked up to see a long bridge connect two higher parts of the island. The sun was high and reflected off the water, making it glitter.

As he continued to take it all in, soft footsteps were heard in the distance coming there way. Link ignored it and looked down at Zelda who was still unconscious.

"Mister!" A young girl's voice cried out.

Link didn't pay attention.

"MISTER!!" The girl said now tugging on Link's tunic.

Link drew his attention away from Zelda and onto the child. It was a small blonde haired girl wearing pigtails with a flower-printed blue dress on. Link knelt down next to the girl. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"HI! I'm Aryll! Who are you and your friend?" The girl said quite cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you…Aryll. I am Link. And this is Zelda." Link pointed down to the ground where Zelda was.

"What's wrong with her? Did you kill her?"

Link softly chuckled. "No…I didn't kill her. She…uh…swam too much and grew really, really tired. She's taking a nap right now."

"Well that's a weird place to take a nap!"

"Yes…well…" Link thought for a minute. "Hey Aryll…I'm not familiar with this area, can you tell me where my friend and I are at?"

"Of course! This is Outset Island. And out there is the Great Sea!" Aryll pointed out to the water.

Link patted Aryll on the head. "Thank you. You were a big help. Now you should get on home before your mother starts to worry about you."

"I don't have a mom! I live with my grandma! Do you want to meet her? She loves company! And she makes really good soup! C'mon Link!" Aryll grabbed Link's hand and led him towards her house.

Aryll opened the door and walked into the house which was oozing with a appetizing smell. In the back was an elderly lady stirring something in a huge kettle over the fire.

"Well, hello my dear Aryll! Back so soon?" The woman asked.

"Yeah! I found a new friend too! His name is Link and I invited him over for some soup!" Aryll exclaimed, handing Link a bowl of warm soup.

"Well hello there, Link. It's nice to meet you. I'm Aryll grandmother. You can call me grandma." The little old lady smiled.

Link grinned and took a sip of the soup. "Wow! This is really good!" He complimented and then downed the rest of it.

"You're a pig mister Link!" Aryll laughed.

"That's not nice Aryll!" Grandma scolded. "There's plenty more soup where that came from."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really should be going. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Link set the bowl down on a table and walked towards the door.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you, Link. You're welcome to drop by at anytime!" Grandma waved.

"Yeah! You better come back soon Link!" Aryll laughed and waved.

Link waved back and opened the door to leave. When he was about to take a step out, a not too happy looking person was standing in his way.

Preview for next chapter:

Sitting up on the highest point on Outset Island, Zelda stared out into the never ending sea. Why was this happening? Link had betrayed their love and then sent them here to this place far from home.

She heard Link's distant calls for her and ignored them. Zelda felt homesick and wanted to leave.

"Hello there. Are you from around here?" A voice coming from behind said.


	3. Chapter 3: Sail away

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda

Beyond the Sun

**Chapter 3**: Sail away

Zelda started to swim away from Link after their argument. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. After swimming a bit farther Zelda started to loose energy as her muscles grew tired.

"Help…please…" Zelda tried to say as she was going under the water. Right before she lost complete consciousness, Zelda felt a tug and then a rising sensation.

_…Zelda_ awoke lying on a beach soaking wet. Everything was foggy to her still as she tried to sit up. Sand stuck to the parts of her dress that were still wet. Her hair was messy and matted down from the water. Once everything was clear again Zelda looked around to see where she was.

It was an island with a few homes and two tall peaks with a bridge connecting them. The place seemed peaceful enough that Zelda didn't blow a fuse again. But what she did notice just might have made her blow her top again. Link wasn't around. Who else could've saved her and just abandon her there? Zelda tried to convince herself that it was some passer-by but something kept bringing Link's name to mind.

Zelda heard some talking coming from a nearby house and started walking to it. Not meaning to eavesdrop, Zelda focused her hearing on who was talking inside. There was a older woman, a very young girl, and a young man.

A young man! Zelda recognized the voice of the person. It was Link. She grew furious and clenched her fists. That's why she kept thinking of his name.

'How could he go in there and just leave me out here to die!' Zelda screamed in her head.

She didn't want to be rude and just barge on through. So Zelda regained her composure as much as she could and walked up to the door. As soon as she was about to knock the door opened on its own. Standing on the other side was in fact Link. Zelda about lost it.

"Ok! Here's what happened!" Link immediately started into once he saw Zelda. "A boat found us and took us to this island! While I was on the beach…hey! WAIT!" Link stopped as he saw Zelda start to walk away.

"Listen to me just this once!" Link said forcefully and grabbed Zelda's arm. She tried to break free, but Link's grip was too strong so she gave up.

"You haven't explained the other times and yet you want to explain what just happened NOW!" Zelda retorted.

"I tried to explain before, but you wouldn't shut up and listen to me! You would just keep running off!" Link hated being this mean. "As I was saying…I was staying by you until this girl named Aryll came—"

"What? Is she you're new girlfriend now? Geeze Link…you really know how to be an a." Zelda interrupted quite abruptly.

Link tightened his grip on Zelda's arm. He felt awful when he saw Zelda flinch in pain. "She's a little girl Zelda! I'm not a creep like that. Anyway, she invited me, I should really say dragged me, over to her house where her grandma was, and gave me some soup. I had no time to react and get you. You were unconscious. We are on Outset Island just to let you know." Link finally let Zelda's arm go.

Zelda angrily looked up at Link while rubbing her arm where his hand was. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"At least you finally stayed and listened to what I said."

Zelda's eyes grew wide as her expression turned even more furious. The only thing she could think of to do was walk away. Which she did. Link stood there and watched Zelda walk away.

Zelda had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. There was a beaten path that led up to one of the peaks and Zelda followed it. There were small trees and overgrown grass everywhere. The path wrapped around the peak and ended at the top. It was a flat area with some stones that looked like they were hand shaped and a huge tree that grew near the edge.

The sun was now kissing the water making it magically turn golden orange. Since it was the summit there was a slight breeze that blew. It picked up Zelda's hair and made it dance. Zelda felt her spirit getting calmer but scared at the same time.

Sitting up on the highest point on Outset Island, Zelda stared out into the never ending sea. Why was this happening? Link had betrayed their love and then sent them here to this place far from home.

She heard Link's distant calls for her and ignored them. Zelda felt homesick and wanted to leave.

"Hello there. Are you from around here?" A voice coming from behind said.

Zelda jumped in her skin and quickly turned around. It was a fairly tall person with dark skin, long white cap, and a beak for a nose. He wore a long brown overlay with a jeweled necklace. Something white was coming out of the sleeves that looked like a part of the clothing but something was different. He still just seemed like a normal guy, who was around her age (A/N I'm making him older for the story, don't freak! And I'm not quite sure on how he acts so he might be a bit ooc) , but had some serious issues.

"Don't be scared! I won't hurt you. My name is Komali, Prince Komali of the Rito tribe. I come here every once in a while to this spot, though the locals don't know it. And it's a pleasant surprise to see you here." He said while reaching out his hand to help Zelda up.

Zelda blushed. 'A prince! Now that I think about it, he's not half bad looking and he's really sweet!' She thought to herself as she took Komali's hand. "I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Oh! A princess! What's a beautiful princess like you doing out here? And where is Hyrule may I ask?" Komali said, kissing the top of Zelda's hand.

Zelda sighed. "Lets just say Hyrule is nothing like here. And it's also a VERY long story about how I got here. What is a 'Rito Tribe', Prince Komali? Please excuse me for being so informal."

Komali chuckled. "Please, just call me Komali and there's no need to be formal around me. I was just trying to get away from Dragon Roost Island for a while, that's where I'm from; I'm tired of being a prince as well, so that's why I come here.," Komali let go of Zelda's hand and walked on over to the edge to watch the sun. "We, the Rito tribe, are bird people. As you can see by the beak on my face."

'Wow! He's just like me! If only Link was this understanding.' "Can you fly?" Zelda asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"We wouldn't be bird people if we couldn't fly." Komali winked. "Even though we fly and have the beak of a bird, we're still normal people just like you yourself."

Zelda walked up next to Komali. "I wish I was a normal person."

"What do you mean?"

"Where I'm from, it's hell being a princess. No one cares about me and just puts on a show to act like it. I can never have fun and go anywhere outside the castle grounds."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. And everyone probably misses you by now, I'm sure."

"What do you mean? You yourself said that you were tired of being a prince."

"Yes, I did say that…but for a different reason. My father is the Chieftain of the Ritos and of course I am supposed to follow in his footsteps. He's a very strong and wise man, and I could never come close to his demeanor even if worked on it the rest of my life. So I am scared to take control."

Zelda was afraid to say anything. After arguing with Link for the longest time she didn't feel like stirring up anything anymore.

"Would you like to visit and meet my people?" Komali asked.

Without skipping a beat, Zelda jumped up for the offer. "I'm sure that'd be great! But how am I going to get there? I can't fly."

"Put your arms around my waist." Komali said getting closer to the edge.

"You sure? I'm going to be on your back."

"Trust me. Now get on."

Zelda took Komali's word for it and wrapped her arms around his waist. She melted when she felt his well-built abdominal muscles through his clothes. He must've gotten them from flying so much. Zelda started to fall even more for Komali. She placed her head on his back and gave him her full trust.

* * *

Link did nothing as he watched Zelda disappear somewhere. Though Link still loved Zelda he was fed up with all of the arguing and her not listening.

He didn't want to go back up to Aryll's and her grandmother's house since it would bring up some suspicion. So Link decided to go sit on the edge of the dock that was close by and waste some time.

Link approached the end and sat down, letting his feet dangle above the water. There was a small pile of pebbles next to Link that he noticed. He picked one up and skipped it across the water to see how far it would go. Link did that until the whole pile was gone. At this point the sun already had met the water which changed the crystal blue to an auburn.

Link yawned and laid back onto the wood planks, putting his arms behind his head. Few puffs of sun kissed clouds floated on by in the sunset sky.

'I really wish Zelda would just listen to me,' Link started into deep thought. 'What happened back there? I was actually forceful and she somewhat listened. I should've been like that before when it all started, but I'm not a mean guy, I give everyone respect. Wait a minute…' Link shot up and ran down the dock. He hoped that Zelda didn't go far.

"Zelda!" Link started to shout. "ZELDA! Where are you!"

Link continued to holler as some of the locals peered out their windows to see what was going on. He ignored them and continued to call for Zelda for a little bit longer.

It was no use anyway. He should've known that Zelda wouldn't respond. Link sighed and sat down on a big rock that was near.

Several minutes went by since Link stopped. Suddenly heard something that startled him. It was the flapping of a birds wings.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter**:

"Aye mate! What's a person like you doing out here?" She asked.

Link looked up from where he was to see a small girl and a crew behind her. "Umm…" Link tried to think of a good excuse. "…My boat wrecked."

"Ok…normally we don't do this, but we'll make an exception." She winked.


	4. Chapter 4: Anchors away my boy!

**Author's note**: Ok…upon special request I am bringing this story back from the dead. I apologize in advance if it seems out of place or is even bad. It's been a while since I've written the last chapter and almost forgot what the storyline is! ENJOY!

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the legend of Zelda

Beyond the sun

**Chapter 4**: Anchors away my boy!

Link stood up to see what was flying above him. It looked like a person just like him, but instead had wings. He couldn't tell much about whom or what the person was. Link looked in his pack for something to magnify his vision. Something glimmered out of the corner of his eye and caught Link's attention. He looked down to see that there was a small telescope by the rock he was on. It wasn't the best looking thing but Link used it anyway.

Turning the lens and focusing it on the flying person, Link got a better view of whom or what it was. It was a young man wearing layers of clothes and had a cap on like his, but white. There wasn't just one person, there were two! Link focused his vision on which the second person was. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and had on a pink dress. It was almost like she was very familiar to him.

Immediately, Link dropped the telescoped and picked up a rock. "ZELDA! COME BACK HERE!" He threw the rock but it fell very short.

Out of anger and jealousy, Link ran down the beach side and into the water until it became too deep. He continued his chase by swimming out into the ocean. His adrenaline and stamina were the only things that kept him going.

"I hope you're happy…Zelda…" Link tried to say before exhaustion came over him and started to sink.

_..."Boss!_ We should give up! He's dead as a rock!" A short little man said.

"You have no faith Niko! Plus…you can see his chest moving." The young girl commented leaning next to Link. "All we need to do is have someone give him mouth to mouth. Who's up for it?" The girl looked around at all of the other people there and noticed that they all backed away. "YOU WIMPS! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES PIRATES! Ok…Bruno…you can have the honors."

"Aww…do I have to?" The big, burly man whined while stepping forward. The girl gave a serious nod. Unwillingly, Bruno bent down and breathed into Link's mouth. He used such great force that Link started coughing up the water that was stuck in his lungs. The water spewed onto Bruno's face which made the other pirates laugh hysterically. The girl ignored the pirates and bent down next to Link.

"Aye mate! What's a person like you doing out here?" She asked.

Link looked up from where he was to see a small girl and a crew behind her. "Umm…" Link tried to think of a good excuse. "…My boat wrecked."

"Ok…normally we don't do this, but we'll make an exception." She winked.

Link raised an eyebrow. He was still recovering but managed to continue to talk. "An exception for what?"

"We are pirates! Pirates usually either kill or take hostage whoever we meet and see on the high seas. We're a good bunch compared to other crews, but we're very strict and rigid on whom we take with us. Since we saved you…you're the exception." The girl explained.

"Um…ok…" Link rubbed the back of his head. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"The name is Tetra. And this is my pirate crew!" The girl answered back while raising her arm. "And who might you be?"

"I am Link, Hero of Hyrule." Link said while getting up.

Tetra and the others started to laugh. "HAHA! You hear that guys! He thinks he's a hero!"

"I am…I saved Hyrule from total destruction."

"I think you're full of it. I've never heard of this 'Hyrule' and we've traveled EVERYWHERE."

"I am not lying. Hyrule is extremely far away from this place."

"Yeah…sure…so why are you out here anyway?"

"Um…I'm sorry to butt in Miss Tetra, but dawn is breaking and we need to head out." Miko stated while point out at the rising sun.

"You are right. We'll continue this discussion later after we sail out and had some grub, mister 'hero'." Tetra laughed as she walked up to the huge steering wheel.

For the first time since he woke up, Link took a look at his surroundings. He was on another boat! Not a small one like the first one that saved him, but a nice big one with huge sails and a mast. Link wasn't sure of where to go on the boat so he found a small crate and sat on it. He sighed, wondering why everything was going so wrong.

* * *

"Are you ready, princess?" Komali asked, ready to take off.

Normally Zelda didn't want to be called "princess", but everything was different when he called her that. "Yeah! Let's go!" Zelda exclaimed.

With Zelda's word, Komali started flapping his arms and began to fly. At first Zelda closed her eyes but then opened them a few seconds later. The white things she saw coming out of Komali's sleeves were his wings. Zelda looked down at the island which was now below them. Faintly, she could see Link sitting down doing nothing. Squeezing Komali tighter, Zelda rested her head against his back and relaxed.

Water was everywhere. Scattered about were several islands; some big and some very small. Every so often Zelda would see a fish with a human face jump out of the water and fall back in. There weren't any boats out except for a few battle ships near some arsenals.

After several minutes of flying, Komali and Zelda finally made it to their destination island. Most of the island was part of an extremely tall mountain whereas the rest was sandy beach along the outside. Soft lutes and mandolins were being played off in the distance, which gave the island more of an oasis feel.

"So what do you think?" Komali asked while taking Zelda's hand.

Zelda was lost for words as she continued to take in the surroundings. "I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it? I guess you get accustomed to it if you live here." Komali chuckled. "Are you ready to meet the people?"

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." Zelda smiled and hugged his arm.

At Zelda's command Komali started walking, leading her to meet his people.

The walk was very long and almost treacherous. Sharp turns and huge rocks everywhere didn't seem promising to the survival of anyone trying to enter. Just when things seemed to get worse, they got better. The beaten, rocky pathways turned into wooden walkways and bridges. Zelda let go of Komali's arm a bit after feeling more secure and safe.

"Oh my gosh! That was the scariest thing ever!" Zelda said while leaning on a railing, looking out into the ocean.

"The walk?"

"YES! Why does it have to be so dangerous? I mean, it's bad enough being surrounded by water."

"You see princess, everyone here in the Great Sea is adapted to the water and uses boats all of the time. We the Ruto tribe don't like many visitors, especially enemies. So that's why it's so hard getting up here. But of course it's easy for us to get here since we can fly."

Zelda nodded her head. "I see now."

"Great! Now let's get inside so you can meet my people." Komali grabbed Zelda's hand again and walked into a large carved out hole in the mountain.

Zelda was blown away of what was inside. Beautiful tapestries were hung on the walls. Intricate designs and patterns were painted and carved onto the doors and walls. There was a hole in the top of the ceiling that let in light and illuminated the huge room. The Ruto people who were there were shuffling around quickly, not paying much attention to Komali and Zelda.

"Hello there Komali! And who is this?" Someone said while walking up to them.

"Hello Quill! This is my new friend, Zelda. Princess Zelda to be exact. She comes from the land of Hyrule." Komali addressed the man.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda. Where is Hyrule, may I ask? I've never heard of it."

Zelda blushed. "It's very far from here. Nothing like this Great Sea." Zelda said shyly.

"I see. So how did you come here or even meet up with our prince Komali?" Quill asked.

"Um…well…" Zelda started to say. No one would believe the true story. "You see—"

"KOMALI! Where are you!" Another booming voice yelled out, cutting off Zelda.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

"She's so pretty. I've always had my eye on her, but never had the time or courage to talk to her." He said, picking a flower.

"Why not?"

"She's the great Valoo's attendant. He's the god that watches over Dragon Roost and my people. She has to serve him and perform special rituals. But whenever she's not up there with him, she's always off somewhere playing the harp."


End file.
